Wild Child
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Nikki is the step-daughter of Mark Callaway and she her mother treats her like she is nothinhg. Nikki causes a lot of trouble and even takes something from her mother, her step-father. Appearances by Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: MA**

**Disclaimer: It's fiction. It's to be read, not believed.**

* * *

My name is Nikki and I am 20 years old. I have everything a girl could ever ask for and I have it because I am not afraid to do whatever it takes to get that, even if it meant taking what I want from my own mother. I am not crazy, I just like to get what I want. You see this all started when I was born. My mother was such a whore and she fucked different rich men and emptyed there bank accounts. Don't get me wrong it was the best thing she ever did because I got everything I wanted. How ever when her husbands where away some times I would come home to find her in my bed with my boyfriends. Pretty fucked up huh? Yeah, well that was all about to change. That was the day she meet Mark Callaway. I aslo have a little advice for you. Fallow your heart and don't question it, no matter where it takes you. I know I did and this is the story of my crazy, fucked up life. I hope you are ready for it.

You see when I was born she married this rich guy and her mistake was she got knocked up with me. However she found out if she left him she would be broke, and get none of his money. Now my mother wasn't that stupid because she knew child support would make up for that and it was better then nothing. By the time I turned 13 my mother bounced around from different men and I didn't even bother staying at home with her anymore. I always would stay at a friends house after the night I came home and one of her boyfriends tried to fill me up. Then once I was 16 my mother meet Mark Callaway. I moved in with my mother and him and things were great. I got a brand new car, I had every piece of clothing a girl could probably dream of owning and I had so much freedom it wasn't even funny. My mother actually stayed with Mark witch was a big shocker because she never stayed for more then a year. I guess she stayed because he was always away on the road and she could fuck any other guy she wanted when he was gone. I never brought boyfriends by because I knew how my mother was and I was not willing to risk it. Then I finally turned 18, and that was when my life was about to change.

My mother and Mark were sitting at the table eating when I walked in the room. My mother looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Nikki do you have to where that skirt it makes you look so fat." My mother said to me.

"Yes mother because I am such a fat cow." I said sitting down grabbing a apple of the table. I wasn't fat, I was in size 3 pants and my mother did was just jealous of me that I looked better then her. Mark just looked at me and shook his head. He never liked how my mother treated me but he never stopped her. He knew if he did that she would leave him and take everything he owned with her. I watched him read some papers in his hands looking up at me once in a while and smiling. My mother stood up from the table and took the apple from me.

"Do you really think you should be eating at all, your getting so fat." She said throwing it away. I just ignored her because I knew I was hot. Every time we would go with Mark on the road I had so many guys wanting to get in my pants it wasn't even funny. I am also sure my mother had fucked some of the guys he worked with also. I never could see why he stayed with her or even married her to begin with.

"I am going out with the girls tonight so I wont be back till late." My mother said walking to the door grabbing her keys.

"Sally I leave tomorrow why cant you stay and spend time with me before I go?" Mark asked her. I really can't remember the last time I seen my mother spend time with him. I felt bad for him seeing how she treated him but I am sure he felt just as bad for me because how she treated me.

"Fine, I will call the girls and cancel after I get back from the spa." My mother said walking out the door. I knew she wasn't going to the spa she was going next door to fuck the neighbor because his wife was at work. I smiled at Mark then grabbed another apple from the table and walked out the door. I spent the day with my friends and came home late that night. I shut the front door and dropped my keys on the table and went towards my room. Walking down the hall I heard noises coming from my "parents" room and decided to just go to my room. I walked in and shut the door. I looked down at my cell phone to see I had one missed call. It was from Randy Orton. I know he is married but his wife doesn't go everywhere with him and he is so hot. When my mother and I went to stay with Mark for a few days I meet Randy. We got so drunk and you know how it goes. After that night he just couldn't get enough of me and we fucked every time I went to visit Mark. There was also times when he was in town he would come stay but his wife would think he was in a hotel room alone. I decided to call him back and see what he wanted.

"Hey Randy what did you want?" I asked smiling figuring it was he wanted to see me and well I was right.

"Hey I am in town, and I was going to stop by and visit Mark. Maybe we could you know." He said laughing a little.

"Yeah, he is a little busy right now though so we can just go right to my room." I said smiling and picking out something a little less to put on for him. Randy also liked being kinky and playing dress up, he loved it and I had so much fun doing it. His wife must of been pretty damn boring in bed or else he wouldn't keep coming back to me.

"I am five minutes away so be ready." He said as I changed.

"Okay, I will be at the door waiting." I said hanging up and walking to the door. Just then Mark walked down in boxers. He knew what was going down between me and Randy and he didn't approve of it but there was nothing he could do. He also knew Randy came to the house and it was never to see him, just me. I smiled at him then watched Randys car pull up in the drive way. If I didn't have some fun with Randy I would die of boredom in this house. Mark grabbed a beer then walked back to the bedroom. I just shook my head and smiled then opened the door for Randy. No I am not a sex addict, nor am I a whore even though if his wife ever found out she would say I was. I just liked to have fun and being with him was defiantly fun but all good things come to a end right?

"Hey, are they in bed?" He asked me referring to my mother and step-father.

"Yes, but they are not asleep. Let's go have some fun." I said smiling and pulling Randy to my room. As we passed my "parents" bedroom Mark opened the door. He looked at us and shook his head then walked away. Randy sometimes felt guilty but once we got started all the guilt was gone. I never felt guilty because I was having way to much fun. He leaned toward me, and kissed me. I melted against him, and enjoyed his tongue sliding through my lips. I enjoyed every minute of it. He moved down to my neck; licking, kissing, biting. I just let him go as far as he wanted to. He pulled my night shirt off exposing my breasts, and suckled them. We both stripped of our clothes and then went to work on my body again. This time, he went between my legs, giving me the sexual kiss like no man ever had before. When he stopped, he stalked up my body. As his length slid inside of me, I arched to take him in fully. "Oh, Randy." He grabbed a handful of my hair, and whispered in my ear, "Damn girl your so tight." He slowly slid in and out until I loosened my grip on him. Then, he worked up to a fast pace, making me cry out with each thrust. As my arms went around his neck, his went under and around me. He drove himself to move faster and harder. He let out a long moan and slowed to a stop as he came inside me. He looked down at me, and let a single finger run along my cheek bone. "This is the last time we can do this you know that right?"

"Yeah, you said that before and look where we are now." He kissed my neck.

"I know, but this has to be it." I knew it was going to end someday and I was fine with that. It wasn't like I was in love with him or anything. All that was to me was great sex and I enjoyed it but it was time to move on to something else. I feel asleep not long after that and woke up the next day to find Randy was gone and a note saying how sorry he was but he just couldn't keep cheating on his wife because it was wrong. I knew someday he would end up calling and coming back but right now I wasn't worried about that.

I got out of bed and took a shower. I walked down to see Mark getting ready to leave to go back on the road. He and my mother were fighting as usually because he wanted her to come along with him for a week but she didn't want to. I knew why she didn't want to go and that was so she could fuck a bunch of different guys while he was away. I just shook my head grabbed a bottle of water then walked out to the pool. I was sitting on the side with my feet in the water as our nosey neighbor was watching waiting for Mark to leave so he could once again fuck my mothers brains out. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes then turned to watch my mother screaming at Mark even more. Mark walked out angry with my mother and looked at me. "Never turn out like your mother." He said sitting down on the chair looking at me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Don't ever plan on it." I said kicking my feet in the water some more.

"Good, so Randy and I had a talk before he took off." I wasn't really worried about what Randy told Mark because to me it didn't matter and I wasn't ashamed of nothing.

"Yeah, what did he have to say?" I asked just a little nosey.

"He said he had to end it with you and he is so sorry for it. He also said he wished me meet you before he was married." Mark said shaking his head.

"Well, I am fine and its not like I was in love with him to have my heart broken." I said kicking my feet some more.

"Yeah, I just wish you would me a nice unmarried guy more your age." This just caused me to laugh. What was he trying to play a father to me, please get real.

"Are you trying to be a father to me?" I asked standing up.

"No Nikki I just want you to be better then your mother. I hate how she puts you down, and I don't want to see you turn out just like her."

"Well Mark, I am already better then my mother and I know it, I just ignore what she says because I know she is jealous of me." I never did call Mark daddy because he wasn't my dad. My mother jumped from so many different men that I never found a reason to get attached to any of them because I knew once she had the chance or the money was gone so was she.

"I guess you are right. Take care and I will see you in a week." He said getting up to walk away.

"You are coming back in a week?" I asked him.

"No, you and your mom are going to come stay with me for a while. Just stay away from Randy then because I believe his wife is going to be around then." I just shook my head then jumped in the pool. I wasn't worried about Randy or his wife. I would find someone else to mess around with when we went to visit Mark and it was no big deal. Just then I head someone say my name and I looked up to see my mother with a drink in her hand. She was always drinking no matter what time of day it was. It didn't bother me though because I really didn't care about my mother and why should I she don't give a fuck about me.

"Nikki I am going out, and get your fat ass out of the pool you are making me look bad." I just rolled my eyes and got out of the pool.

"Yes mother dear, I will see you later." I said as I watched her leave.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and should I keep going?_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A week passed and it was time to go visit Mark. The whole way there my mother did nothing but bitch and drink. She also was trying to find ways to get away from Mark to fuck some guys she liked that he worked with. I take back saying I have nothing to be ashamed of. I am ashamed of my mother. Mark stood there waiting for us with roses in his hand for my mother. Sometimes I wondered why he even tried so hard with her, but then again it could of just been for show because his friends where around. He handed my mother the flowers along with a diamond necklace. You have to face it my mother had it made, but she didn't seem to care. That was when Mark handed me my gift. It was a box of candy. I loved chocolate and he knew it. My mother wasn't very happy with him getting me a gift the same when he got me a new car for my 18th birthday. That same night she walked out and keyed my brand new car. She was drunk and pissed off because she didn't get a new car even though Mark got her a new car every year.

"Mark she is fat as it is are you trying to make her fatter?" My mother said in a very pissed off tone.

"Sally knock it off Nikki is not fat." Mark said finally standing up for me.

"What do you want to fuck her or something?" My mother asked being a bitch and embarrassing Mark.

"Don't act like this hear." Mark begged her. If I was him I personally would of knocked my mother out and left her drunk ass lay there. Just then someone caught my eye. I looked over to see Randy talking to some friends, and there was his little trophy wife. I smiled at him only to have him hurry and look away. I knew I could have some fun with this. I wondered if Randys wife fucked around on him, but she looked to much of a good girl to do that. I walked over to where Randy was talking to Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy.

"Hey Randy, how are you doing." Now I know talking to him mite be weird for him but after all his wife did know he knew me. Everyone though I was Marks sweet little step-daughter but some of them had no idea. I could see Jeff and Matt checking me out. Not that I wouldn't mind doing both of them, they was also really hot.

"I am doing good, so you and your mother staying with Mark?" I could tell he was worried I would say something wrong but I knew better. I could tell his wife didn't like me to well the way she looked at me as if I was bug or something.

"Yeah, well I will see you around." I said walking back over to Mark and my mom. I could still see Jeffs eyes on me watching me. I knew that I could have so much fun with him if he let me.

"Couldn't stay away from him could you?" My mother asked rolling her eyes.

"I was just saying hi, it was nothing." I knew my mother liked Randy and she had been trying to fuck him for a while. Man you should off seen her face when she found us in bed together.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Nikki, I need you to cover for me tonight when Mark calls tell him I am sleeping." My mother said walking in the bedroom._

_"Alight don't you know how to fucking knock." I said from on top of Randy. My mother looked at who I was in bed with and her face became full with anger. I just continued fucking him as she stomped out of my room._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

That was one of the best things I ever did to get back at my mom. I was always looking for ways to top myself on getting her back. I just didn't know what my next big revenge would be or when I would have a chance to get it. I watched my mom act like a wonderful wife with Marks friends but I knew tonight when he was asleep she would be in another mans bed. I always did like Mark, he never did anything wrong. I always got what I wanted and he never pushed me to do anything I didn't want to do. I didn't see him as a father figure but more as a friend. I just wondered what he seen me as.

Later that night I was right, my mother was gone and Mark knew it. I had a room conjoined to theirs and I could hear him on the phone talking to someone. I leaned up against the wall and listened as he talked on the phone.

"Yes room 134, and be quite because my step-daughter is in the other room." I heard him say to the person on the phone. He walked in the bathroom and I walked in his room. I picked up the card and he cell phone to see he had pretty much called for a call girl. I remembered the number then took off to my room. I finally found the perfect way to get back at my mother. Sleeping with her husband was the top of the cake, that would be the best revenge I'd ever get on her. I rushed out of the room and down the hall. I knew what room Randy was in because I seen him walk in with his wife. I knocked on the door wishing he would hurry. Just then his wife opened the door and she didn't look happy to see me.

"I need to talk to Randy, it's really important." I said just as Randy walked to the door.

"What do you need Nikki?" He asked looking a little scared.

"I need you to call this number act like Mark and cancel the girl coming over please." I begged him.

"Why is he having a call girl come when you mother is here?" His wife asked.

"Because my mother is out fucking someone else and this is going to be his way to get her back. Please Randy hurry before the girl gets here." Just then Randy started to dial the number and his wife just watched me wondering what I was up to.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked me as Randy walked in the other room to talk to the girl.

"I just have to stop him from making a mistake." I just wish she would shut up because I wanted to hear what Randy was telling the girl. It got quite and Randy came back out.

"She isn't coming now. Is everything okay?" I just smiled at him.

"It is now, thanks so much for this and I owe you." I told him before I walked out the door.

"You don't owe me anything. Call me if anything goes wrong." Randys wife looked a little jealous for a minute and I loved every minute of it. I walked out of the room and down to my room. The room was dark that I couldn't see anything but then I heard Marks voice.

"Let's just give this over with then I want you out of here before my wife comes back." I smiled then walked over to the bed.

"Anything for you." I said kissing him. I was glad he keep the room dark because he had no idea it was me. I really didn't plan on telling him for maybe another year or two. That night changed my life forever, and it was the best sex I have ever had. I never understood what my mother fucked around with other men when Mark was that amazing. The best of it all he didn't know it was me. However the biggest mistake I made that night was I feel asleep in his arms. I didn't mean to, I wanted to be out of there before he woke up. The next morning Mark was the first to wake up. He looked down at me in the bed.

"Nikki! Oh fuck what have I done!" Mark said freaking out. I sat up and realized I forgot to go back to my own bed last night.

"Relax, I am 18, and I wont tell my mother." I said smiling and kissing him.

"You are my wifes daughter, my step-daughter! How, why, oh fuck." He said freaking out more.

"Relax Mark, I am not your daughter so don't worry about it. By the way you where really great last night. I don't see why my mother fucks anyone else but you." I said kissing him then picked up my clothes and walked to my own room smiling. I finally done it, I got back at my mother in a big way, now I knew my next step. The next way to get back at my mother was, to take her husband from her.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I know what you are thinking. My own dad! Why not? I mean, he isn't my real dad, and talk about pay back at my mother. The more I thought about it the more turned on I got. I can't believe I pulled that off, and he pretty much let me do whatever I wanted. And you know what? He was damn good. I don't why Mom is fucking around with every man in town, when she can have this every night. I literally couldn't feel the ground under my feet.

The next day we went down and had breakfast. We spent the next few hours just sitting there. I don't think we said three words. I think he was trying to find a way to justify the whole thing, but it was actually one of the sweetest nights I ever spent with a guy. Mark told me it was a monumental mistake and that we should both never mention it again. I told him that was fine. How ever it didn't last long.

About a week later things changed and Mark just couldn't keep his hands off me. To be perfectly honest, I loved it. Talk about electric, knowing at any moment my mother could walk in was better than any drug. When my mother was out we would mess around and have fun. For about a month everything was great and we didn't get caught. Looking back, that may have been the moment we fell in love. We became inseparable. Mom thought it was cute how we had suddenly grown so close. He was funny, charming, and sweet.

This went on for two months, before we had the talk we both knew was coming. "I don't want to have to sneak around no more Nikki." Mark told me.

"Well I don't think telling her is a good idea. If you leave her she gets half." I said knowing my mother.

"So what we can start all over just you and me." He said kissing my neck.

That night we had the car rocking back and forth as other cars drove by. I never cared who seen, and I didn't even care if my mother walked in on us. The next morning I got in the pool for a swim. Mark looked out and smiled at me as I lit a cigarette. My mother looked to see Mark watching me and she didn't seem to like it.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him.

"I was just thinking how nice out it is today." Mark said still smiling at me.

"When are you going back on the road?" There she was again always trying to get rid of him so she could fuck around.

"In a few days, I was thinking maybe Nikki could come with me." Bingo, easy way for us to fuck every night and she would never know.

"Why?" My mother didn't seem happy where this was going.

"Maybe she can meet a nice guy on the road with me, you know I heard Jeff Hardy is single." He said lying threw his teeth.

"I guess it would be good and get the little bitch out of my hair for a while." My mother said smiling at me. I knew she hated me and I was fine with that because I was sleeping with her husband. Pay back is a bitch mother. I just smiled right back at her and jumped in the pool. Our plan was working and we both knew it. Now all I had to do was give mommy a nice gift once he gave her the divorce papers.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Being on the road with him was the best thing ever. We never had to worry about my mother walking in and Mark also had the divorce papers signed and ready. I made my little good bye gift for my mother. I am sure you want to know what it is don't you? Well you will just have to wait and find out.

After about a week on the road with Mark, I started to get a little bored. Mark was always busy with work and that left me alone in the hotel room. Then one night I seen Randy and noticed his wife went back home for a while. Mark was busy then also told me he was going out with some of the guys and wouldn't be in until late. So I figured while the cat is away the mouse will play. It didn't take long to convince Randy back in to our little affair. Like I said before his wife my be pretty damn boring and really suck in bed. I always knew we would get caught one day but I really didn't think today would be that day, and oh man was I so wrong. You see I guess Randys little trophy wife decided to come visit him and surprise him. Only it turned out she got one hell of a surprise also. I know she called me every name she could think of and I really didn't care. I wanted to just keep going but Randy got dressed and went after her.

"Well don't this just suck" I said to myself. I got up out of the bed and got dressed then went to my own room to shower. I guess Mark found out about what happened and came back in a little pissed off. However being pissed off didn't last long because we ended up fucking a little while later.

The next day when Mark had to talk to his layers about the devoice and what all my lovely mother was going to get I decided to give them all a nice gift. Mark didn't even know what I was up to when I walked in the room with a box of DVDS and put them on the desk. "This is proof my mother should get nothing." I told them because I knew this also was a great chance to get back at my mother.

"What are they?" Mark asked having no idea that my mother liked to record all the times she fucked guys and Mark didn't know. Where she also fucked up was the dates was on them and she told you what was going on in them before she had sex with the guys. Once they found out that was enough to prove my mother wouldn't be getting any money and I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

A few months had passed and my mother had already found herself another rich man to be with since she got nothing from Mark. You should have seen her face when I gave her my gift. I also made her a nice DVD of me and Mark. I got slapped so hard accost the face but to me it was worth it. Also Randy and his wife worked things out. I would see them from time to time walking around holding hands, and all that fun stuff. He just wasn't aloud to talk to me or even be around me unless she was there or it was a emergency but only if one of us was bleeding to death.

That day Mark gave me the shock of my life. We went out to eat and then walked over to a park witch there was a fair going on at the time. We spend over two hours there. Then it came time for the fire works. "We should stay and watch the fire works." Mark said to me as we sat down in the grass. He pulled me to sit on his lap and I just leaned back against him and watched the fire works. That was when he asked me something I thought I would never be asked in my whole life.

"Nikki, would you...." Mark started but didn't finish.

"Would I want, do it with you right here in the park?" I asked laughing.

"Are you crazy there is little kids around." He just shook his head at me.

"Would I what then?" I asked waiting for him to ask me what he wanted to.

"Would you marry me?"

* * *

R&R: Sorry it took me a while to update, I have been busy with my new puppy and the 11th was a year since my cusions death in a car wreck. Everyone misses him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe he had asked me this. I mean I never seen myself ever getting married and that wasn't something I wanted to do. I really didn't see the point in being married, after all none of my mothers never lasted long. That's when it hit me. Another way to take the cake and piss off my mother. The question was, would I be able to go threw with this? I just wasn't so sure this was a good idea. I never seen myself ever getting married and this was all just so confusing for me. After what seemed like forever to Mark I gave him my answer.

"Look Mark you are a really great guy and all but I just don't think marriage is for me." I didn't want to be rude and break his heart but what other choice did I have.

"Why not?" Mark looked so hurt.

"I never seen myself getting married and I don't ever plan on it." I said wondering if he would understand.

"Wouldn't it be a great way to get back at your mother?" I knew he was going to use that because he knew I just loved pissing her off.

"Yes but I really just don't want to." I wish he would just forget about this. Mark just looked at me. His eyes seem to change. They became full of anger.

"You are a fucking home wrecker. First Randy and his wife, now me and your mother. What now you are going to find some other married man to fuck and cause him to get a devoice." He yelled at me.

"Mark, that is not it at all." I didn't like the way he was treating me.

"No, fuck you. I am going to try and fix shit with your mother. I will also be talking to Randy and his wife to see if I can fix your fucking mistake. You need to be locked up because you are one sick fucked up child." That just pissed me off.

"Okay now I am a fucked up child. Your the sick fuck who was fucking his step-daughter." I screamed back at him. He walked passed me and out the door. I should of knew this wasn't going to last. I was so pissed off that I went after him and hit him in the back calling him every name I could think of. That was when he turned around and pined me to the wall.

"Knock it off you little slut. I am going to make sure every guy knows what you really are. I am going to make your life a living hell." Mark said pushing me to the gound then walking away.

"Your only pissed off because I wont marry you!" I yelled at him knowing that would piss him off some more. He just keep walking as if he didn't hear anything I said. I just watched him walk out of sight and closed my eyes leaning on the wall. I really didn't know what else to do, or where to go. About ten minutes later a dark shadow of a person fell over me. I looked up to see Mark standing there with a smile on his face.

"So do we have a deal?" He said still standing there looking at me.

"Fine, I guess." I knew I had no other choice. My mother sure in the hell wouldn't let me go back with her to live after what I did. So what else was I to do.

"Great, lets get out of here." He said as he held out a hand to help me up.

* * *

**Sorry this is short. Let me know what you think so far. Also I had a pretty nasty comment on one of my other stories. I would like to ask you to be nice, if you don't have something nice to say oh well because no matter what my two best friends Donnie and Matty are always there for me no matter what. So** **think about it when you say something mean to me... I have the hottest two best friends in the world... and trust me they are hot! So** **_BE JEALOUS! I so had to say that!! lol_**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night back at the hotel room we were half locked in an embrace desperately trying to get our clothes off, kissing and rubbing each other all over. I was a nymphet craving every touch he placed on my body with his hands and mouth. "Damn baby, you so wet!" Mark moaned as he plunged repeatedly into me. I clutched him as if my life depended on it. "Ohh baby, I'm coming," he warned.

"Not yet," I begged.

"Oh shit."

"Not yet."

"Arrrrrrrrgh."

"Damn!" He collapsed on top of me his body shaking as if he were having a conniption, and then relaxing. "I'm sorry baby," he said panting into my neck. "I'll last longer next time. You just so good to my dick, I can't help it."

"You are going to lost longer once we are married right?" I asked him laughing.

"I always last longer then that, tonight that was your punishment for saying no the first time." He just smiled at me.

"Why do you want to marry me anyway?" I never though anyone would want to marry me. I guess that is part of the reason why I didn't think it was for me. I also knew that Mark had cheated on my mother with me the question was would he also cheat on me?

"Because I love you. I though you loved me also." He said getting up out of the bed.

"I do but I am just scared." I said watching him walk to the bathroom to clean himself up. He was in there for a while and didn't say anything to me. I just sat there waiting for him to come back out. He came back out and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You have nothing to be scared of."

"Yes I do of you breaking my heart, cheating on me, and leaving me." I said about to cry.

"I had every intentions of stealing your heart and body, Nikki . Using you mentally like your mother had done to me. I thought I could remain impassive to you, but I think somewhere between getting revenge I found myself falling in love with you." That intense look on his face made my whole body tremble. Suddenly, he buried his face in my neck murmuring, "I don't deserve you, Nikki."

"You have a lifetime to make it up to me, Mark." I pulled him in my arms and pressed my lips against his. His response was immediate.

"I love you, Nikki."

"And I love you, Mark."

"So do you think we could work out being married to each other?" I asked him still a little scared.

"Yeah, I think you and I will last forever." He said smiling then kissed me. I will tell you this. Today is my wedding day. I really do have everything a girl can ask for. I am so happy and I also can't wait until tonight when I get to tell Mark the big news. That not only is today our wedding day, but I found out we are going to have a baby! So this is my crazy messed up life. It did in a way end up happy I guess.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**Let me know what you though about the story. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
